Feliz navidad, mi amor
by Esteicy
Summary: No hay nada mejor que pasar la navidad con la persona que amas, una sonrisa o un beso a veces son el mejor regalo. Este fic participa en el reto #10: "¡Navidad está aquí!" del foro "La torre Stark". (Capítulo uno borrado)
1. Mi deseo de Navidad

**Capítulo dos dedicado a Pepper y Tony, creanme que no es sencillo plasmar un romance bueno en tan pocas palabras, pero se hace lo que se puede xD**

Sentados en el último piso de la Torre, Pepper y Tony miraban la vista que les ofrecía la ciudad de Nueva York, en sus manos descansaban unas copas con champaña y a su costado dos regalos abiertos ya, mostraban un bello collar plateado y un nuevo reloj.

— ¿Cuál es tu deseo de navidad? —preguntó la mujer volteando a mirar a su novio, con una sonrisa en los labios y calma en el corazón.

—Mi deseo...—Tony pensó la respuesta, él no era un hombre de palabras cursis ni nada de eso, pero era navidad y estaba en paz con la mujer que amaba...quizás pudiera abrir su corazón y echarle después la culpa a los milagros navideños—mi deseo es que nunca te apartes de mí lado, porque eres lo mejor que tengo en esta vida, Pepper—si sus palabras la sorprendieron, no lo demostró, sólo se apegó a él y lo besó con amor, sonriendo.

 **Amo a este par *-* los comentarios se agradecen nwn**


	2. Conmigo en navidad

**Una vez comenté que era una masoquista que gustaba de seguir parejas no tan populares, y también dije que en el UCM el canon era mi todo...pues bien, estas dos razones hacen que ahora traiga un Thor x Jane, denle una oportunidad, son lindos :3**

Mis manos acariciaban lentamente el hermoso vestido Asgardiano que Thor me había regalado, me quedaba muy cómodo y me lucía genial.

—Luces como una verdadera princesa Asgardiana, Jane—me alagó él, su sonrisa reflejaba orgullo y afecto, yo le sonreí mientras sentía arder mis mejillas.

—Gracias por pasar esta noche conmigo—le susurré mientras me acercaba y lo rodeaba con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, él me correspondió el gesto y me besó la cabeza.

Entre tantos viajes a Asgard, peleas épicas y enfrentamientos al lado de los Vengadores, nuestro tiempo juntos siempre se reducía, es por eso que atesoraba cada segundo que sentía sus brazos fuertes y protectores envolverme. Él se esforzaba por hacerme feliz, aun cuando no entendía muchas de mis costumbres...entre ellas la navidad.

—Feliz cumpleaños de Jesús, Jane—yo reí ante sus palabras y me empine para besarlo con ternura.

—Feliz navidad, mi Dios del trueno—dije sonriendo.

 **Comenten mis niños, es gratis nwn**


	3. Juntos en navidad

La chimenea calentaba la habitación e iluminaba a las dos figuras sentadas frente a ella, él era un legendario soldado que había quedado congelado en el tiempo por décadas, ella era una mujer fuerte que había enfrentado la vida sin miedo.

Ahora ella descansaba de la vida, mientras que él empezaba una nueva.

Entre los dos hubo un romance fuerte y verdadero, que desgraciadamente debió ser abortado a favor de un bien mayor, pero el cariño sincero que se tuvieron en aquél entonces seguía vivo en sus corazones, aunque ya no en la forma de una pasión joven, sino como el aprecio de la confianza, la prueba de ello es que hubiesen decidido pasar esa navidad juntos.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Steve—sonrió la envejecida mujer.

—No iba a dejar a mi chica especial ¿cierto? —le tomó la mano y le sonrió con dulzura, para luego besar su frente con suavidad.

—Feliz navidad—se dijeron mutuamente.


	4. Noticia de navidad

La familia Barton abría los obsequios con alegría, los ojos de los dos niños resplandecían de curiosidad y asombro, mientras que sus padres sonreían con ternura, era una escena familiar y tranquila, Clint agradecía esto.

—Lastima que no puedas invitar a tus amigos—murmuró Laura suavemente.

—Todo a su tiempo, mi amor—susurró antes de besar sus labios con ternura.

Finalmente el árbol quedó desprovisto de regalos.

—Bueno, eso es todo—dijo al ver todos los paquetes ya abiertos, pero cuando se disponía a volver a la mesa una mano lo detuvo.

—Todavía queda uno—habló sonriente Laura mientras le extendía un paquetito a su marido.

Él lo abrió con intriga de ver qué era tan importante, cuando sus ojos se toparon con el presente su rostro se iluminó y miró a su esposa que sólo asintió.

Feliz abrazó a la castaña y la levantó mientras reía jubiloso.

El regalo eran unos zapatitos de bebé.


	5. Luna llena en navidad

La cena fue acabada hace rato, los regalos fueron abiertos y agradecidos con besos, Bruce y Natasha ahora están en la terraza mirando la luna llena.

― ¿Sabes que esta es la primera Navidad con luna llena que hay en décadas? ―comenta de repente el científico.

―Vaya, la naturaleza nos dio un obsequio―responde la pelirroja mientras arregla el brazalete nuevo que adorna su muñeca y sonríe―. ¿Sabes que esta es nuestra primera navidad juntos como pareja? ―susurra ella con el mismo tono de "dato curioso" a la vez que esboza una sonrisa traviesa, él ríe suavemente y se acerca a ella.

―Claro que lo sé…eso la vuelve una fecha muy especial―la toma de la cintura lentamente.

― ¿Y qué me darás entonces, Doctor? ―ella muy coqueta, envuelve su cuello con los brazos y lo besa con intensidad.

Una Navidad juntos, una navidad tranquila, una navidad con luna llena ¿Qué más pueden pedir para volverla perfecta?


	6. Regalo inesperado en navidad

Ella entra cansada en su apartamento, las llaves tintinean cuando las deja en la encimera y el interruptor emite un "click" cuando enciende la luz, su mirada recorre el lugar antes oscuro y descubre algo raro, algunas cosas no están donde las había dejado.

Las alarmas de la pelinegra se encienden de inmediato y va a revisar la cerradura, no hay indicios de que hubiera sido forzada y sin embargo alguien extraño entró a su hogar sin sus consentimientos.

Asustada se dispone a revisar la casa en busca de alguna especie faltante, pero se detiene cuando su atención es captada por un obsequio en la mesa del comedor, sus pasos la llevan a ese paquete y lo toma con precaución, una tarjeta reza las palabras "Para María Hill, con cariño de Phil Coulson".

Esa revelación la sorprende y rasga el envoltorio encontrando un lindo peluche de osito en su interior, sonríe…Phil es un caso.


End file.
